


Needy

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: “You know there's no one closer to me than you,” E said, breath heavy. “No one ever could be.”





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for my absence from writing. It's been very hard for me to finish any sort of anything lately, and I wrote this just to have something on the screen, to say I accomplished something.
> 
> Make sure to pay attention to the tags if you're uncomfortable with things like this, but really, I'll do my best to post a little more often.  
> If you like it, please leave a comment as usual.  
> I'm sure you all know which character is which!
> 
> Missed you all, friends.

_“I'm seeing someone.”_

 

_“There's someone else I'm into.”_

 

_“I'm sorry, but I'm already involved.”_

 

It was a strange sort of pride that filled her when she would turn others down. Something she really, really shouldn't be proud of, but always was, nevertheless.

“I saw his face from the other side of the room,” **A** whispered into her neck. The music was muted enough in the bathroom for such hushed tones, at least. “Looked heartbroken, didn't he?”

 **E** flushed pink, before craning her neck to meet her gaze.

“He did,” she mumbled back, her body pressed against the cold, tiled wall, goose-pimples beginning to appear all over her skin. The boy's full height hadn't even reached her shoulders in heels, and he hadn't even made that much of an impact, truth be told. He'd seemed nice, at least, but even his name hadn't stuck with her. Something... had it begun with an **S**?

“Shame,” **A** hummed, between not-so-gentle kisses, drawing her from her thoughts. “He's gonna be fucking _devastated_ when he sees these...”

 **E** moaned softly, as **A** sunk her teeth into her collarbone, before sucking tiny purple bruises into the meat of her neck, one after the other. To **E** , there was no music, muffled or no; there was only the soft, slow breathing of her sister, and the deliberate, purposeful sound of wet lips on eagerly waiting skin.

“God,” **A** muttered, drawing back, seemingly satisfied with her work, “you're so beautiful it fucking hurts...”

 **E** turned crimson.

“You're just as pretty,” she mumbled into **A** 's hair, sheepishly. Sisters they may have been, but **E** certainly didn't share any of **A** 's self assurance.

“I'm not interested in fucking myself,” **A** said, with barely contained raw desire – she ran a hand through **E** 's short, white hair, pinning her to the wall with not only her body, but her eyes, too.

“You were always the pretty one,” **E** repeated. “Everyone –”

She gasped, as **A** grabbed a fistful of hair, and pulled her head back, sharply. It was a gasp not of pain, but of pleasure, with only an ounce of shock. It was all just an elaborate dance, after all; **E** enjoyed being thoroughly reminded that she belonged to **A** , and **A** would take any opportunity that presented itself to remind her.

“I'm telling you you're beautiful,” **A** hissed, “so shut up, before I shut you up, got it?”

“I understand,” **E** whimpered, her lightly shaking hands coming to rest at the waistline of her sister's tight jeans, fingers ghosting across her hips.

 **A** 's own fingertips pushed against the hem of **E** 's tight fitting crop-top, her long nails leaving angry red streaks on her stomach.

“I could take you right here,” **A** whispered, “right now.”

“You could,” **E** replied, breathlessly. “You should...”

“Tell me you love me,” said **A** , her nails digging into **E** 's back.

“You know there's no one closer to me than you,” **E** said, breath heavy. “No one ever could be.”

 _“So say it,”_ **A** demanded, hungrily.

“I love you,” **E** breathed. “So, please...”

“I'm not going to fuck you in a dive like this, but...” **A** trailed off, her palm slipping beneath **E** 's skirt, and feeling the growing wetness between her legs. A noise that was halfway between squeak and desperate mewl escaped **E** 's lips against her will, as she felt a finger glide across her mound, through her thin underwear.

“But, I... you...” **E** whined, quietly.

Though she was well-known for her assertiveness in all other aspects of her life, **A** had always known how best to dismantle her; how to reduce her to a writhing wreck beneath her, begging for more. Perhaps it was the three years' extra experience. Perhaps it wasn't. It was hard to consider anything, at the moment.

“Later, okay?” **A** said, withdrawing her hand, slowly. **E** bit her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Yeah,” mumbled **E** in response, knowing full well that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

“Hey,” **A** sang, her demeanour shifting. “It's just another hour, and then we're free...”

 **E** squirmed against her body, pressing herself tightly to her flat stomach.

“Stay with me at the bar until we leave, then,” **E** said, a touch of pleading in her voice. “When you're with them, I...”

“Jealous?” **A** asked, her mouth a hair's breadth away from **E** 's.

“Yes,” she admitted, freely.

“Alright,” **A** breathed, tugging at **E** 's bottom lip with her teeth, “needy.”


End file.
